Living with Sherlock
by Heart of Prose
Summary: A short collection of Sherlock drabbles centering around the unique set of challenges - and rewards- that living with Sherlock brings. Slightly cracky humor. Rated K through T.
1. Breakfast

A collection of oneshots and drabbles, all Sherlock-related; most of them inspired by prompts from OneWord and LiveJournal, but you are more than welcome to drop me a prompt of your own via Private Message or Review.

Please note that ratings will change with each drabble, depending on the content, even up to the extent of a Mature rating. I will post a special warning/notice if a drabble contains Mature/Adult content. Otherwise, the drabble rating will be posted below, along with the drabble title and summary.

And as always, kind and helpful reviews are greatly appreciated. They help inspire me to continue writing!

- Heart of Prose

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sherlock, or any affiliated material. It all belongs to BBC._

* * *

**Prompt:** Breakfast  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** John opens a tub of butter, and finds something quite different.

—

There was nothing quite like a freshly-toasted slice of bread slathered with smooth, silky butter first thing in the morning, John thought, as he shuffled from his room towards the kitchen; still clad in his pajamas and a fluffy crimson bathrobe.

Well, perhaps a cup of tea, but even that was questionable. A fresh, steaming cup of Earl Grey worked _wonders_ as a mid-morning pick-me-up; but it didn't have that satisfying crunch of toasted bread, or the thick, creamy taste of whole-milk butter as it slid across your tongue.

No, only toast and butter would do for John Watson in the morning.

Opening the refrigerator he bent down and peered inside, shoving aside jars of jam and half-empty milk cartons until finally he located the butter tub. With a triumphant grunt he pulled it free, and closing the fridge he walked over to the counter; and opened the tub.

"Oh, not _again_..."

He groaned, and set the tub on the counter, covering his face with his hands and trying to ignore the bile that rose in the back of his throat at the sight of several objects that looked suspiciously like fingers stashed inside the tub.

Honestly, you'd think by now he'd be used to opening the fridge and finding body parts in the butter.


	2. Cap

A collection of oneshots and drabbles, all Sherlock-related; most of them inspired by prompts from OneWord and LiveJournal, but you are more than welcome to drop me a prompt of your own via Private Message or Review.

Please note that ratings will change with each drabble, depending on the content, even up to the extent of a Mature rating. I will post a special warning/notice if a drabble contains Mature/Adult content. Otherwise, the drabble rating will be posted below, along with the drabble title and summary.

And as always, kind and helpful reviews are greatly appreciated. They help inspire me to continue writing!

- Heart of Prose

_**A note from the Author:**_I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story! I appreciate the support _so _much, and I hope you all enjoy this next drabble! And remember, you are welcome to prompt me in a review or PM!

**-HP **(Doin' it Sherlock style.)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sherlock, or any affiliated material. It all belongs to BBC._

* * *

**Prompt:** Cap  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Sherlock fails to see the logic in toothpaste caps.

—

"Sherlock, for about the fiftieth time – stop leaving the bloody cap off the toothpaste!"

Sherlock glanced up from his phone, finger hovering mid-text over the screen, and raised an eyebrow at his flatmate.

"But John, it makes things _so_ much easier. Do you have any idea how hard it is to remove a cap when I've got my contacts out? Nearly impossible! So I thought I'd just leave it off all together – saves time that way."

He replied, clearly annoyed with the whole idea of toothpaste-caps in general, and shook his head in a way that said,

_'Really now, John. You should understand this by now.'_

With an indignant huff John turned back to searching the bathroom counter for the missing cap, silently cursing Sherlock's complete disregard for sanitary living.

—

After nearly an hour of rummaging about the entire bathroom and finding nothing even remotely resembling a toothpaste cap, John walked back into the living room and planted himself in front of Sherlock's armchair with a scowl.

"Sherlock, where on earth did you put the bloody thing! I have searched that room from top to bottom, and I _still_ can't find it."

Sherlock looked up again, his expression one of innocent surprise, and John groaned as it finally hit him.

"You threw it away, didn't you?"

Sherlock put down his phone, and smiled


	3. Simple

A collection of oneshots and drabbles, all Sherlock-related; most of them inspired by prompts from OneWord, and LiveJournal, but you are more than welcome to drop me a prompt of your own via Private Message or Review.

Please note that ratings will change with each drabble, depending on the content, even up to the extent of a Mature rating. I will post a special warning/notice if a drabble contains Mature/Adult content. Otherwise, the drabble rating will be posted below, along with the drabble title and summary.

And as always, kind and helpful reviews are greatly appreciated. They help inspire me to continue writing!

- Heart of Prose

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sherlock, or any affiliated material. It all belongs to BBC._

* * *

**Prompt:** Simple  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **Sherlock reflects on his relationship with John.

If one were to ask Sherlock to describe his relationship with John Watson, he would sum it up in one word.

_Simple._

There were no unnecessary complications. When Sherlock needed him, John was there, ready to drop everything at a moment's notice and come rushing to his side; whether it be to help solve a case, or to retrieve Sherlock's phone from the depths of his coat pocket.

_"Sherlock, you always do this. The phone's **right there**, in your own bloody pocket! Why can't you just reach in and grab it? I have better things to do than go fishing around **your** coat looking for **your **bloody cellphone!"_

_"And yet you do it anyway, every time I ask. Don't pretend you don't like it, my needing you, because I know you do."_

When John needed Sherlock, Sherlock was there, ready to offer the kind of snarky, witty comment that never failed to distract the ex-army doctor from whatever pain or sadness that plagued his incredibly normal, incredibly _boring_ little mind.

_"The earring, John- the earring! Don't be stupid- this is practically elementary! Use that ordinary little head of yours and **think** for god's sake!"_

_"I'm thinking, Sherlock, I really am! Good god, just shut up and let me **try**!"_

_"Never mind, John. You're clearly in no condition to use your brain. Here, have some tea."_

Sherlock needed John. John needed Sherlock. Neither of them knew what to do without the other, and that was just how their relationship went. Neither of them ever bothered to question it- to do so would only serve to complicate the matter.

_"Come with me, John. I need to impress someone with my brilliance."_

_"Right. Just let me grab my coat."_

It was all quite simple, really.


	4. Determined

A collection of oneshots and drabbles, all Sherlock-related. Most of them are inspired by prompts from OneWord and LiveJournal, but you are more than welcome to drop me a prompt of your own via Private Message or Review.

Please note that ratings will change with each drabble, depending on the content. I will post a special warning/notice if a drabble contains Mature/Adult content. Otherwise, the drabble rating will be posted below, along with the drabble title and summary.

And, as always, kind reviews are **_really_ **appreciated! It always makes my day when I see that someone has taken the time to drop me a review, even if it's just a quick comment on what part of the drabble/oneshot you enjoyed the most, or a suggestion for the next one; so please don't be shy to let me know what you think of my work. Feedback helps me improve! :)

- Heart of Prose

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Sherlock, or any affiliated material. It all belongs to BBC._

* * *

**Prompt:** Determined  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **Sherlock wants John to do something, and John isn't about to give in so easily.

* * *

"John, I need my phone."

John glanced up from the morning paper and aimed an irritated glare at his flatmate, who was currently lying face-down on the sofa; an arm and both legs hanging off the side and his slippers lying against the far wall where he had flung them in a fit of boredom.

"No. You're perfectly capable of getting it yourself, Sherlock. I'm in the middle of reading something right now."

He replied, and turned back to the paper. Sherlock lifted his head from where it had been smushed into the sofa cushions, and let out a small whine of annoyance after a few moments of silence made it clear that John had no intentions of getting up.

"But John-"

"_NO, _Sherlock- it's in _your_ pocket. Just get it yourself! I'm not doing it for you."

John didn't even look up from his paper this time around, picking up the mug of coffee that sat beside him on the kitchen table and taking a calm sip as Sherlock rolled over on his back to stare at the ceiling with an exaggerated groan.

"But _whyyy_? I'm not asking much of you, John!"

"Yes, yes you _are_! You do this to me _all the bloody time_, and I'm not backing down anymore! I always back down, I always do as you ask- but not this time. This time, John Hamish Watson is standing his ground, and saying no. So, **_no._**"

John snapped, abandoning his attempts at reading the paper and fixing his flatmate with a glare that would have had any other man reconsidering his next words very carefully.

Sherlock just stuck his lower lip out and crossed both arms over his chest, looking for all the world like a wounded child as he muttered petulantly, "This is because of that incident with the fingers in the butter tub, isn't it? Look- I already apologized for that! Honestly- we were out of clean tupperware. What **_else_** was I supposed to keep them in?"

John rubbed a hand over his face and sunk further into his chair with a groan, wondering not for the first time that week if it was even possible for Sherlock to be any _more_ irritating that he already was. Despite all his brilliance in crime and deduction, the man clearly did not understand the simple meaning of the word 'no'.

_/That, or he's just purposely ignoring it./ _

The former army doctor thought crossly, exhaling slowly and deliberately in an effort to calm himself before he ended up losing his temper and saying something he really didn't mean.

"Sherlock, that has nothing to do with this, and you know it. It's lovely that you apologized- but I'm still not changing my mind. I'm sure having to pull your cellphone out of your own pocket isn't going to kill you."

He finally replied, putting as much patience into his tone as he could muster. Sherlock's lower lip stuck itself out a little further, and sitting up on the sofa the lanky detective made one final attempt to soften his flatmate's resolve.

"..._Pleeaaaaaseeeeeee_, John?"

There was a long moment of silence following the drawn-out plea, during which Sherlock Holmes, self-proclaimed Consulting Detective and Genius Extraordinaire; gave his flatmate what was quite possibly the best impression of a kicked puppy John had ever seen in his life.

Wordlessly, John set the newspaper down on the table, stood from his chair; and crossed the room. Reaching into the right-hand pocket of Sherlock's dressing gown and pulling out his phone, he handed the small device to his flatmate, and then returned to his chair.

Sherlock gave a small, satisfied smile, and flopped back onto his stomach without so much as a single word of thanks. Moments later John's phone buzzed loudly, and picking it up off the table he glanced at the screen.

'_**I**** win. -SH**_'


End file.
